


The Mother and the Harlot

by InfernoMerrick



Series: Smut stories [1]
Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Devilman Crybaby, Episode 9, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernoMerrick/pseuds/InfernoMerrick
Summary: The world was coming down, and all she could think about was in the heat in her chest. Tears were running down her face, but Miki looked crystal clear in her eyes. Always so pristine. Unlike her. She had to hate her, it was normal, wasn't it? It was jealousy, it couldn't have been love, could it? What if it was jealousy? Miki was the most precious girl in her eyes. What if it was love? That uncertainty of feelings was resolved that night. She had her all to herself... at least until they'd left that room.





	The Mother and the Harlot

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Those four words is all it takes to break Miko's tough façade down. She never knew this new body of hers could turn into this mess of tears, or that it’d be _allowed_ to be entangled in the girl she loved arms.

The world was coming down, and all she could think about was in the heat in her chest. Tears were running down her face, but Miki looked crystal clear in her eyes. Always so pristine. Unlike her. She had to hate her, it was normal, wasn't it? It was jealousy, it couldn't have been love, could it? What if it was jealousy? Miki was the most precious girl in her eyes. What if it was love? That uncertainty of feelings was resolved that night. She had her all to herself... at least until they'd left that room. 

Now, that room —all that separated them from the harsh reality of the outside— felt even more oppressing. Miko clenches her chest with one hand, and wipes the tears from her eyes with the other. She slowly retreats from the embrace, and softly places a hand in Miki's cheek. She stares right at her love's green eyes.

"Miki... are you sure?"

"Yeah." She says with a nod, her smile had left her, leaving a serious expression, not of sadness though.

She says no more, words aren't needed. Miko closes the short distance between them and locks lips with Miki. Tenderly, not because she expected a rejection, but to linger in the feeling of her lover. Miki leans in to the kiss, pulling her arms over the taller girl's neck, deepening it. The dance of tongues puts them both in a trance. In the face of a near world ending situation, they needed this more than ever.

Miki doesn't remember how she got to the bed, but when she looked up Miko was over her, already taking off her sports bra, her ample breasts spilling from under it. Miki replicates the action and takes off her shirt. Her petit chest was frantically moving up and down, Miki was having trouble keeping up with Miko's pace. Devilmen were durable, in more ways that one.

"Going too fast?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry."

They lean in to a soft kiss, their breasts pressing together. Their heats lightly graze each other eliciting soft whimpering from Miki, but they both definitely felt it. Miko slightly lifts herself with her elbows, and starts peppering kisses all over her lover while also giving some attention to her nipples with her mouth. Miki shudders just at the sight: her tongue is greedily sucking at one of her breasts, while her hand massages the other, but that isn't enough.

"Harder."

Miko adds more intent to it: pinching and pulling at the pink tips, so hard it becomes pleasurable. Because what else do you call an athlete that pushes their limits until their lungs burn but a masochist?

It's subtle but Miki's breathing pattern starts to change. So close to her, her augmented senses relish in all of Miki: her hot breath, the salty taste of her skin, her delighted gasps when she's finally being a little forceful. Doesn't take a Devilman to notice she's near orgasm.

"Miko, I wanna come with you inside me."

Those were the words she always wanted to hear, but was too afraid to admit because she didn't deserve it -she was undeserving of the endless stream of love that is Makimura Miki. Her lover would probably say that is nonsense — _everyone is deserving of love_. Oh god, she loved her so much.

Her fingers felt warmer inside of Miki's core, she _sensed_ she was near. Shortly after, Miki's body gave out to the overbearing pleasure and arched her back -the heat taking over her entire body one last time.

"I got you." Miko held her until she fell down from her high, her lean back wrapped around the smaller girl's arms until the end. Miki's breath gradually steadied, she rested her head over Miko's chest. She knew their time was coming to an end -maybe even the world's- but she still had to say it.

"When all this ends, let's race again!"

"Hmph."

********

“I love you!”

“I love you too! Miko—!”

She didn’t know she could feel this tiny, this powerless in her new body. Maybe these men will torture her, and give up entirely on chasing after a human like Miki... but she knows they won’t, she massacred enough of their troops, they’re after blood now. The gun is against her template, she knows she won’t pull it —but they don’t— she has to make sure Miki is okay. The line between devil and human has blurred, paranoia ate away at humanity’s heart, and rotted their common sense. You can’t reason with killers, she knows cause she is one, but they could be different...

“Please, let her live. Please!”

They grip their weapons tighter. It was futile, should have known that. All she can do now is keep repeating a prayer to herself.

_Please, Miki, please…_

_Run._

**Author's Note:**

> Title was inspired in [this article](https://coherentcats.com/2019/01/16/the-duality-of-miki/) about the Mikis.


End file.
